The Logic of Dreams
by Drago Kimera
Summary: There's a new class of students at Duel Academy, with a new spawn of evil to push them to new heights. Read and review, horribly awful at summaries. Anonymous reviews allowed. Check my profile for update information.
1. A Day in the New Life

**Legal Note: I do not possess any rights to Yu-Gi-Oh GX!, Yu-Gi-Oh!, any Yu-Gi-Oh related characters. All characters depicted which are not under characters under ownership of Konami and the legal right holders to all Yu-Gi-Oh and Yu-Gi-Oh GX! characters are owned by myself.**

**Author's Note: This will be the second fanfiction for Yu-Gi-Oh that i've written. The first I had published on this page before, but removed it for various reasons. I might take up writing it again someday if I every find myself having the time. But without further ado, the start of my new fanfiction.**

(x)

(Chapter 1 - A Day in the New Life)

_"What are you doing? You have to play better!"_

"I.. I know, I just.. it's so hard. He's such a good duelist.."

_"Suck it up! I never taught you to think like that. So what if he's a good duelist, beat him anyway!"_

"But.. what if i'm not good enough..? I'm still just playing catch up, dad!"

"... Dad...? Dad!"

(x)

The disturbing dream had come to an abrupt stop, the endless nightmare which had persisted the entire night's rest. Another horror filled sleep where his duel training had gone awry, those days were never good ones. Rubbing his forehead slightly, the familiar setting of the room around him brought some comfort.

Raisaiken had grown quickly used to living in the Obelisk Blue dorm of Duel Academy. The rooms were spacious, the food was gourmet, and the overall conditions were near royalty. It really gave him the feeling like he'd never left home.

Home.. that hadn't even been a passing thought since his arrival. Even though it was mostly his choice to come here, the day his father told him he was finally ready to attend school it was pure joy, he was going to study at the famous Duel Academy. The place where professionals learned, where his father had learned.

These thoughts were interupted when he noticed what time it was, two in the morning. Class was in six hours, if he couldn't get enough sleep then he'd have a hard time focusing in class. That was the last thing that he needed, the professor breathing down his neck because he was late.

With a groan Raisaiken laid back, his eyes staring at the biege ceiling over his bed. Closing his eyes and slowly turning himself over, he reached for the sleep which continued to claw away from him.

(x The next morning x)

"Sai, wake up it's almost time for class!"

The screech was familiar, in a sense that the person it was coming from had not missed a single day when it came to joyfully waking him from his unpleasent slumber. With a soft moan he rose from the sheets, staring up at the shiny blue eyes staring him down from behind long red hair. The outfit was the uniform garb of female Obilesk Blue students, the girl inside the clothes was his friend Rena.

(x)

_If there was anyone that you ever wanted to know at Duel Academy, Rena was your girl. As far as knowledge went, she was far beyond her years. If there was any information on a computer somewhere on the island, she'd read it. If a card had been played, she knew about it and who used it. In a single weekend before classes she probably knew more the nmost of the senior students. Add in beauty, an ample bust, and a smile you'd jump off a bridge for. This was a girl that any guy would line up for. If it wasn't for the fact she was mean as a scorpion underwater if you irritated her she'd be almost perfect. Though as far as friends went, the girl was like digging a gold mine only to find diamond and oil too._

(x)

Slowly Raisaiken woke up and rubbed a hand through the short blonde spikes on his head. The time on the wall said it was only five minutes till the beginning of his first class here at the academy. Rena hadn't taken a note to give him any real time to get there on time.

"All right Rena, give me a break. Just let me get dressed, all right? And stop calling me Sai. If you're going to give me a nickname, at least give me one that fits. Not some poker weapon ninjas use".

Rena frowned, shoving her hands against her hips and leaning forward mid-pout. "Quiet, i'll call you whatever I feel like whether you like it or not. Sai is in your name and it's a good nickname! Now hurry up and get dressed, i'm not waiting around if you're late".

Her scalding and lecturing job finished, she made her exit out of his room and out into the grounds towards the center building for the Academy. In a flat thirty seconds Sai had rushed a dress job and forced himself outside as if demon spawn were at his heels.

Welcome to Duel Academy.

(Chapter 1; A Day in the New Life - End)

**Author's Note: I know that most of these fanfictions start with the main character attending the actual entrance exams, but I wanted to try something a little different. Hope anyone reading really enjoys this, I had fun writing it. Depending on how much positive feedback it gets, it'll probably keep going as long as people like reading. Reviews are loved.**


	2. The New Class

**Legal Note: I do not possess any rights to Yu-Gi-Oh GX!, Yu-Gi-Oh!, any Yu-Gi-Oh related characters. All characters depicted which are not under characters under ownership of Konami and the legal right holders to all Yu-Gi-Oh and Yu-Gi-Oh GX! characters are owned by myself.**

(X)

(Chapter 2; The New Class)

_"As far as I can remember my entire life has been about dueling. Growing up my life revolved around dueling and training to be a great duelist. When your father is the greatest duelist in Russia, you start to pick up at thing or two at a very young age. Add in a fact you're expected to one day follow in your father's footsteps and you realize just how laid out your entire life is for you. __I think i'm getting a bit ahead of myself though. Let's start things out simple. _

_My name is Raisaiken Dragomirovich Kimera, son of dueling elite Dragomir Raisaitorovich Kimera. I realize that my name is as strange as it is long but that's the tradition when you're a Kimera. What's also tradition is dueling, it's sort of the lifeblood when you come from this line. My father and my grandfather were both duelists, at least that's the story my father always told me. I always thought it was kind of hard for someone as old as my grandfater to be a duelist given how young the game itself was. But that was just something you never asked questions about. I've seen my grandfather duel, he's not someone to be taken lightly, but perhaps i'm getting off subject._

_Aside from dueling, there really isn't much else to me. I was always a bright student, albeit just like my father. Lazy, excedingly confident, analytical. Before coming to Duel Academy I tended a Duelist Preparation Middle School in my hometown of Moscow, Russia. Some may think that when it comes to Russia, not many people are actually involved in dueling. But you'd be surprised, it's popular even there. Some of the most glorious dueling events are held there, though they still don't match up with the ones at Domino City. Not to mention the middle schools are known for their excruciatingly difficult classes, but that's just the way they like to operate._

_Though for now, I think i've said enough about who I actually am. I think it's time to start talking about the things that happened when I started attending Duel Academy._

_As I said before, my name is Raisaiken. A fifteen year old student at Duel Academy at the Obelisk Blue rank. This is the story of what happened when I went there._

(X)

As Raisaiken entered the back of the classroom, his eyes scanned over the massive amount of students seated there. At the front of the class was a very strange man looking man, at least. Raisaiken thought he was a man. The style of outfit that he doned was questionable at best, add in the strange hair style and the fact there was lipstick in place. There was no time to dwell on that, class was about to begin. As he drastically searched for an open seat, a hand wrenched around his arm and tugged him down into a seat. The arm belonged to Rena, she'd had the decency to save him a seat.

"You were almost late, do you know how much trouble you'd have gotten into?" She said as scathingly as possible in her whisper.

"You only gave me five minutes, what was I supposed to do?--" Raisaiken would have retorted more, but the professor at the front of the class had now stepped forward.

"Attention students, I'ma be taking the attendence so please simply say here when I call your name, na no ne?"

From there the professor stepped around the front of the room and stared out, his eyes scanning the students. "But first, a let me introduce myself. I am Professor Cronos de Medici, the vice chancellor of this Duel Academia. I'ma also the dorm advisor for Obelisk Blue, so if you have any questions you come'a to me, na no ne?"

Raisaiken sat back in his chair, roughly pushing his hands up against his face. This was already painful to watch, if he was going to have to look at this guy for the rest of the school year things were going to be difficult. Even so, his groaning was interupted by the role call.

"All right, first on the list is Amatatsu Sho!"

In the middle of the class stood up a very short student. His hair was a dull white which seemed to fight with the bright color of his Ra jacket. He meagerly raised his hand and squirted out a 'here' before falling back into his chair as if to hide from anyone's sight.

While Professor Cronos was less then amused he checked the name off and went to the next student.

"Doren Rena!"

Suddenly jumping up from beside Drago, Rena was on her feet with her hand jammed into the air. "I am here professor Cronos!" And from there she was back down, unembarrassed by her honestly embarrassing display.

Professor Cronos watched on in disbelief, some thoughts rolling through the back of his mind that there was obviously something wrong with the batch of students this year. Even so he continued down the list until he reached a specific name. His eyes widened, double checking the list until he realized who it really was. Cronos raised his head and stared around.

"Mamameia, Roth Ishida?! I had no idea you were attending Duel Academia this year!"

Standing up from the opposite side of the room of Raisaiken was a taller student. His hair was a bright red color, a single bulky strand hanging down over the right side of his face. His blue Obelisk uniform making him look rather colorful. "I'm present, Professor Cronos, now if we could move on?" His seat was taken again, several mumblings about incompetence of the teaching staff.

Cronos nodded several times as if to keep up where he left off, continuing on down the list until he reached Raisaiken's name. Mulling it over for a moment he looked up and stared at the crowd. "Raisaiken Kimera?"

Raisaiken didn't jump, he hardly stirred. His hand went up with a clear "here" before he dropped it and fell back to attention. Cronos watched him for a moment before finally getting the nerve to say.

"Well, i'm not sure who came up with your name but they sure did decide on making a job of it didn't they?"

Raisaiken was less then amused, sure he had an odd name but he was proud of it. He was named after his grandfater after all. As such the snide remarks were ignored and the professor finished the list.

"Excellent, it seems everyone is a here. Let's get to the lesson!"

The next seven hours were a grueling time for the students. The subjects were overly simple. Monster card, spell cards, trap cards, the difference between them. There was just something about Professor Cronos that _made _the work hard. Even so, when class was over, Raisaiken was glad to get out of the building. He walked over the grounds infront of the school with all the other students that were making their trips to dorms or to explore the island.

As Raisaiken approached the large Obelisk Blue Boy's dwelling, he heard a familiar voice from behind him.

"Sai!"

It was Rena running up the path in a hurry to catch up with him. When she finally reached him, she nearly keeled over for breath.

"Geeuz Sai.. you really.. know how to .. make a girl run to... catch up", she said between pants "y'know that?"

Raisaiken only looked down at her.

"I'm just heading back to my dorm, there's a duel on tonight that I don't want to miss".

Rena looked up half interested, but before she could ask who a yell came from across the grass.

"You, Kimera!"

The one calling was a student he didn't recognize. His jacket was yellow to signify he was from Ra dorm, but why he was calling him out didn't make any sense. Even so the student continued to approach until he was standing right in his face. At this distance there was a vague resemblence which perked his memory. This person resembled a duelist he'd seen his father play at a tournament some years ago. Someone who had taken it exceptionally hard when he lost. Obviously the dislike had reached his son, and that son planned to do something about it.

"I bet you don't even know who I am, do you Kimera?" Said the boy.

Raisaiken took a step back to get another look at him. It was obvious who he was related too, but as to who he actually was remained a mystery. So his answer was a shrug.

The boy wasn't pleased. "Yeah, I figured you wouldn't know who I am. After all, why would you? You're just some self important duelist your daddy trained. That same dad that beat mine, or I should at least say cheated mine".

Now his interested was definitely perked. Raisaiken's father was a talented duelist, he was no cheater. Raisaiken turned his head and held a hand to his ear.

"I'm sorry, maybe you could repeat that? I can't seem to hear you with all the crap you spitting out, did you say my dad was a cheater?"

This was infuriating the boy, he clenched his fists tightly though at the moment he held his ground. "Yeah, you heard me. A cheater. He cheated my dad out of a tournament and that ruined him, most people now-a-days don't even know his name".

The boy took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

"Keith Airoire, _the _Keith Airorie. The duelist who was winning every tournament in Russia until your dad came along and took it away from him. You ruined my father".

(x)

_A lightbulb went off in Raisaiken's head. Keith Airorie he knew, it was a name he knew well. The man was a mediocre duelist who had a string of luck in the Russian tournaments. Everyone thought he could be the best until he lost to Raisaiken's father. After that he couldn't win a single match anywhere, eventually he just gave up the game. He could remember that match very well, the excitement everyone was feeling. It was short lasted, the match only went on five turns. Airoire was in utter disbelief at how fast he'd been beaten. He constantly critisiczed his father for belief that he cheated. The truth was, Airoire just wasn't that good. Overconfidence and pride were an ugly combination. Which led Raisaiken to know who this boy was._

(x)

"You're.. Zack Airoire?"

This was enough to make the boy smile, that someone knew him without him introducing himself instilled little confidence that he was at least known.

"Yeah, the Zack Airoire, son of Keith Airoire. The same son whose father was cheated and has decided to come here to settle the score".

Suddenly Raisaiken had to force back a laugh. To settle the score? Since when did sons come back to settle their father's scores, what was this. The plot to a bad story or something? But Zack was set in stone, he raised up a duel disc and started stepping back.

"I'm not taking no for an answer!"

The disc prepped and he waited angrily. Raisaiken just stood there rubbing his forehead. He didn't have a duel disc with him. Hell, he hadn't even gotten a duel disc yet. It wasn't exactly on his priority list. At that point however one was shoved onto his arm. As he looked over to see Rena fastening it onto his wrist. Before he could question it she pushed him forward into position.

"Come'on Sai, just duel the guy. You are at a Duel School after all".

And that was that, he stared forward at the first duelist that he'd ever face here at Duel Academy. That was that, there was no point in fighting it.

"All right, I suppose I have no choice".

Zack grinned, "Damn right you don't".

Raisaiken brought his deck up and stared at it, sliding it into the deck slot and staring forward at his opponent. The wind blew, the grass stayed still. Up until this moment he didn't realize just how hard the duels here might be. All the students were exceptional duelists, depending on their level. He could be embarrassed, or he could slide through like a breeze. Though at that time it didn't matter. Raisaiken just met his opponent's stare and uttered in unison with him.

"**Let's Duel!"**

(Chapter 2; The New Class - Finished)

**Author's Note: I had fun writing this chapter. The names were somewhat irritating to come up with, i've never been good with names. I promise that chapter three will feature an actual duel. On another note, i'm looking for any characters that people want to apply and any specific cards they use. Created cards are all right, but they've got to be accurately written. Vague effects don't get in.**


End file.
